harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins
Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) is het zesde deel in de Harry Potter-boekenreeks en is net als de andere delen geschreven door J.K. Rowling. Het boek verscheen op 16 juli 2005 00:00 uur (GMT) in Nederland, België, het Verenigd Koninkrijk de Verenigde Staten, Canada, Australië, Nieuw-Zeeland en Zuid-Afrika in het Engels. De Nederlandse vertaling van Wiebe Buddingh' is verschenen op zaterdag 19 november 2005. de inhoud Schoolvakantie Cornelis Droebel brengt een bezoek aan de Britse Dreuzelpremier. Het blijkt dat Droebel geen Minister van Toverkunst meer is maar is opgevolgd door Rufus Schobbejak. Droebel fungeert nog wel als woordvoerder en hij bespreekt met de Dreuzelpremier de rampspoed die de Dreuzelwereld de voorgaande weken is overkomen. Het blijkt dat een aantal Dooddoeners (volgelingen van de herrezen Voldemort ) verantwoordelijk is voor rampen als wervelstormen, plotseling instortende bruggen en diverse onverklaarbare moorden. De Dooddoeners zijn dus weer volop actief, zowel in de Dreuzelwereld als in de tovenaarswereld. Severus Sneep, toverdrankleraar van Zweinstein en (mogelijk) dubbelspion, legt een Onbreekbare Eed af aan Narcissa Malfidus waarin hij belooft dat hij haar zoon, Draco Malfidus, zal helpen bij het uitvoeren van de op dat moment voor de lezer nog onbekende taak waarmee Voldemort hem heeft belast. Bellatrix van Detta is daarbij de Binder. Harry Potter wordt al vroeg in de schoolvakantie door Professor Perkamentus opgehaald bij zijn oom en tante. Perkamentus vertelt Harry dat die alle bezittingen van Sirius Zwarts geërfd heeft en dus ook diens huis en de huis-elf Knijster. Harry wil noch het huis, noch Knijster houden. Hij stuurt Knijster naar de keukens in Zweinstein en geeft het huis van Sirius, Grimboudplein 12, aan de Orde van de Feniks zodat het gebruikt kan blijven worden als hoofdkwartier. Daarna neemt Perkamentus hem mee naar het huis van een tovenaar, Hildebrand Slakhoorn, om hem over te halen weer les te komen geven op Zweinstein. Het gesprek verloopt stroef maar wanneer Perkamentus even naar het toilet gaat weet Harry Slakhoorn over te halen. Harry wordt daarna door Perkamentus afgezet bij Het Nest, het huis van de Wemels. Voordat Perkamentus vertrekt vertelt hij Harry dat hij hem dit jaar privéles zal geven. In het Nest wordt hij niet alleen herenigd met Hermelien en de Wemels, maar ook met Fleur Delacour, die gaat trouwen met Rons broer Bill. Mevrouw Wemel en Ginny vinden het vooruitzicht om Fleur in de familie te hebben niet echt prettig. Tijdens Harry's verblijf in Het Nest wordt hij op een avond bezocht door de nieuwe minister van toverkunst Rufus Schobbejak en zijn assistent Percy Wemel. Percy zegt niet veel tegen Harry of zijn familie. De reden van dit bezoek is omdat Rufus een voorstel heeft voor Harry. Hij probeert Harry over te halen en later te dwingen om het poster-jongetje te worden van het Ministerie, om hoop te geven aan de magische bevolking. Hij wil laten zien dat Harry, de uitverkorene, één is met het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Harry weigert dit echter. Rufus is beledigd maar biecht op dat ook Perkamentus er zo over dacht. De twee vertrekken later en laten Harry en de Wemels weer verdergaan aan hun avondmaal. Tijdens hun inkopen op de Wegisweg komen Harry, Ron en Hermelien Draco Malfidus tegen, die samen met zijn moeder een nieuw gewaad wil aanschaffen. Draco wordt kwaad wanneer Madame Mallekin zijn mouw wil opstropen. Wanneer het gezelschap een bezoekje brengt aan Tovertweelings Topfopshop de winkel van Fred en George Wemel, de tweelingbroers van Ron die vorig jaar per bezem van Zweinstein zijn vertrokken, zien ze Malfidus de Verdonkeremaansteeg inrennen en volgen hem. Bij Odius & Oorlof, een winkel in in- en verkoop van Duistere zaken, zien ze hoe Malfidus van de eigenaar wil weten hoe hij iets moet repareren en dat de eigenaar iets voor Malfidus in bewaring moet houden. Daarna bedreigt Malfidus hem met iets, wat Harry niet kan zien. Harry concludeert hieruit dat Malfidus zijn vader heeft vervangen als Dooddoener van Voldemort. Ron en Hermelien geloven dit niet omdat Malfidus nog veel te jong en onervaren is. Weer teruggekomen in Het Nest ontvangen Harry, Ron en Hermelien de resultaten van hun S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.-examens. Harry heeft net een graad te laag gehaald om door te mogen met het schoolvak Toverdranken, dat hij nodig heeft als hij Schouwer wil worden. De Halfbloed Prins Omdat Slakhoorn niet zulke hoge eisen stelt als Sneep, kan Harry toch door met Toverdranken, en omdat hij geen boeken heeft gekocht mag hij er tijdelijk één gebruiken uit de kast die in het klaslokaal staat. Het boek blijkt volgekliederd te zijn door de vorige eigenaar en allerlei handgeschreven aanwijzingen te bevatten, waardoor Harry ineens uitblinkt in Toverdranken en de eerste les een prijs wint: een flesje geluksdrank, Felix Fortunatis. Het boek was vroeger eigendom van ene Halfbloed Prins, maar wie dit is, weet Harry niet. In het boek staan ook enkele spreuken die de "Prins" zelf bedacht heeft. Ondertussen krijgt Harry zijn eerste privéles van Professor Perkamentus. In deze les krijgt Harry te zien hoe de moeder van Voldemort verliefd werd op Marten Vilijn senior en hoe ze uiteindelijk ontsnapte aan de woede van haar vader. Ook is Harry aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam geworden en moet hij een nieuw team samenstellen. Na drie Jagers (onder wie Katja Bell en Ginny Wemel) en twee Drijvers te hebben gekozen, moet Harry een Wachter kiezen, uit twee kandidaten: Ron en een zevendejaars, Magnus Stoker. Ron doet het beter, dus wordt hij Wachter. Later bekent Hermelien aan Harry dat ze Stoker behekst had om Ron te laten winnen. Koppeltjes Verder gebeurt er ook op het gebied van de liefde het een en ander op Zweinstein. Hermelien vraagt Ron mee uit naar het kerstfeestje van Slakhoorn, maar nadat Ron zijn zus Ginny met Daan Tomas heeft zien zoenen, reageert hij zijn woede af op Hermelien en krijgt hij een relatie met Belinda Broom, om wraak te nemen op zowel Ginny als Hermelien, die vroeger gezoend heeft met Viktor Kruml. De jaloerse Hermelien neemt daarom Magnus Stoker mee naar het kerstfeestje, alleen om Ron te pesten. Harry was ook getuige van Ginny en Daans zoenen, waardoor voor hem zijn gevoelens voor Ginny duidelijk worden. Harry is echter bang voor wat Ron ervan zou vinden. Als Daan en Ginny uit elkaar gaan, weet hij dan ook niet helemaal wat hij moet doen. Uiteindelijk komen Harry en Ginny bij elkaar na een gewonnen Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Vervolgens maakt Belinda het uit met Ron, waarna er signalen zijn dat het tussen Hermelien en Ron iets zal gaan worden. Gruzielementen Perkamentus heeft aan de hand van de herinneringen aan het verleden van Voldemort een theorie ontwikkeld over de manier waarop Voldemort probeert onsterfelijk te worden. Hij heeft echter nog één herinnering aan het verleden nodig, die Harry professor Slakhoorn moet aftroggelen. Na lange tijd lukt dit. Het wordt duidelijk dat Voldemort zeven zogenaamde Gruzielementen heeft gemaakt. Op deze manier probeert hij zijn onsterfelijkheid te garanderen. Twee van deze Gruzielementen zijn al vernietigd. Op een gegeven moment heeft Professor Perkamentus een Gruzielement van Voldemort gelokaliseerd in een grot aan de zee. Hij neemt Harry mee om het Gruzielement te vernietigen, maar voordat ze vertrekken vraagt Harry aan Ron en Hermelien om Malfidus en Sneep in de gaten te houden, nu Perkamentus weg is. Het Gruzielement wordt zeer zwaar bewaakt en om het te verkrijgen moet Perkamentus een grote hoeveelheid vergif opdrinken. Hij geeft Harry de taak ervoor te zorgen dat hij blijft drinken ongeacht de uitwerking. Harry doet dit en ze bemachtigen het Gruzielement, maar Perkamentus is erg verzwakt. Ze worden tevens aangevallen door Necroten, de dode bewakers van het Gruzielement. Eenmaal terug in Zweinsveld krijgen ze de schrik van hun leven wanneer het Duistere Teken boven Zweinstein zweeft. De slag bij de Astronomietoren Ze haasten zich naar de school en komen aan bij de Astronomietoren. Wanneer Draco Malfidus naar boven komt, verlamt Perkamentus Harry (die onder zijn Onzichtbaarheismantel zit) om vervolgens ontwapend te worden door Malfidus. Malfidus zegt dat het zijn taak is Perkamentus te doden, wat hij geprobeerd heeft met de ketting en de wijn. Ook heeft hij met behulp van twee identieke Verdwijnkasten Dooddoeners binnengelaten die nu beneden vechten met leden van de Orde van de Feniks. De ene Verdwijnkast was op Zweinstein, in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, de tweede in Odius & Oorlof. Perkamentus vraagt hem om te lopen naar de goede kant, omdat hij niet gelooft dat Draco echt slecht is, maar voordat Malfidus kan beslissen arriveren er enkele Dooddoeners. Omdat Draco niet in staat is Perkamentus te vermoorden, doet Sneep dit met de Avada Kedavra-vloek. Door deze vloek sterft Perkamentus en door de schokgolf van de spreuk valt Perkamentus van de Astronomietoren af. Met hun missie volbracht vluchten Malfidus en Sneep. Harry, die inmiddels weer kan bewegen, rent hen achterna en komt midden in het gevecht terecht. Hij sprint naar de uitgang van het kasteel, waar Hagrid de Dooddoeners probeert tegen te houden de poort te bereiken. Vanaf de poort kunnen de Dooddoeners verdwijnselen. Harry haalt Sneep in en ze duelleren. Sneep weet elke vloek van Harry te pareren, maar doet geen poging terug te vechten. Wanneer Harry de sectumsempra-spreuk probeert, onthult Sneep dat hij halfbloed prins is. Sneep weet dan te ontsnappen, waarop Harry de rest op de hoogte brengt van Perkamentus' dood en Sneeps verraad. Professor Anderling neemt tijdelijk de leiding van de school op zich en terwijl de rest van de school net wakker wordt, zingt Felix een klaaglied voor Perkamentus. Bill is zwaar toegetakeld tijdens het gevecht, en omdat hij door een weerwolf is aangevallen zal hij nooit meer de oude worden. Mevrouw Wemel is verbaasd als Fleur nog steeds met Bill wil trouwen en de twee maken het goed. Tot zijn grote schrik ontdekt Harry dat het Gruzielement dat ze gevonden hebben, nep is. Het bevat wel een briefje waarin ene R.A.Z. zegt dat hij het echte Gruzielement heeft en dit zal vernietigen en dat hij hoopt dat, wanneer Voldemort zijn gelijke vindt, hij weer sterfelijk zal zijn. Hermelien is erachter gekomen dat Sneeps moeder Ellen Prins heette en dat zijn vader een Dreuzel was. Vandaar de naam Halfbloed Prins. De begrafenis Perkamentus krijgt een eervolle begrafenis op het terrein van Zweinstein, en velen komen een laatste eer aan hem bewijzen, waaronder ook de Meermensen en de Centauren. Hagrid draagt zijn lichaam naar het midden. Dan verschijnen er plotseling vlammen en ligt Perkamentus in een witte tombe. Op de begrafenis wordt Harry opnieuw benaderd door Schobbejak, maar Harry wijst zijn aanbod opnieuw af. Ook weigert hij iedereen, behalve Ron en Hermelien iets te vertellen over het Gruzielement, aangezien hij dit beloofd had aan Perkamentus. Harry deelt zijn twee beste vrienden mee, dat hij het volgende schooljaar mogelijk niet terugkeert naar Zweinstein. Hij wil het volgende schooljaar benutten om de resterende Gruzielementen te vernietigen en Voldemort (en zo nodig professor Sneep) te doden. Ron en Hermelien zeggen dat ze met hem meegaan en Harry weet dat voordat de moeilijke tocht zal beginnen, hij nog één zomervakantie kan doorbrengen met zijn vrienden. Trivia * Volgens de tijdlijn die aangehouden wordt bij de Harry Potter boeken, speelde dit verhaal zich af in 1996-1997. Dit zou betekenen dat de Dreuzelpremier John Major is. Dit wordt niet bevestigd in het boek. Aan het einde van dit verhaal, om precies te zijn op 2 mei 1997 zou Tony Blair het ambt overnemen. * Nadat professor Slakhoorn Ron het tegengif voor het liefdesdrankje heeft gegeven en hem feliciteert met zijn verjaardag noemt hij Ron Rupert. Rupert Grint is de acteur die de rol van Ron speelt in de films van Harry Potter. Natuurlijk is dit geen fout in het boek maar gewoon een foutje van het personage Slakhoorn, waarna Harry tegen Slakhoorn zegt dat zijn naam eigenlijk Ron is. In het Engelse boek wordt de naam Ralph gebruikt, en deze is vertaald tot Rupert. Edities File:Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince.jpg harry-potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-celebratory-edition.jpg Half-Blood Special Edition.jpg normal_HBP_Signature.jpg File:Hbp adult bloomsberry.jpg File:Harry potter HBP Scholastic edition.jpg File:Backcover.jpg Danish cover vol6.jpg Dutch Book 6 cover.jpg libro6_high.jpg FinHBPcover.jpg harry_potter_und_der_halbblutprinz.jpg French Book 6 Cover.jpg harry-potter-y-el-misterio-del-principe.jpg Harry Potter och Havblodsprinsen bok.jpg pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Categorie:Boeken (echte wereld)